Le plus beau jour de sa vie
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant DMC, les préparatifs du mariage et l'attente d'Elizabeth vues de son POV et de celui de sa domestique, Estrella.


_**Disclaimer : Disney**_

_**Bonsoir ! Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cloche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. **_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Le plus beau jour de sa vie**

Elizabeth Swann, un sourire aux lèvres laissa sa domestique, Estrella, mettre la dernière main à sa coiffure. Ses yeux marron brillèrent alors que la femme de chambre posait le voile arachnéen dans sa chevelure et elle se retourna vers elle.

« Voilà Mademoiselle, murmura Estrella, gagnée à son tour par l'émotion.

- Merci, souffla Elizabeth.

- Si je peux me permettre Mademoiselle, je suis certaine que William Turner sera ébloui. »

Un sourire à la fois fier et heureux éclaira à nouveau le visage d'Elizabeth.

« Tu peux te le permettre. » Souffla-t-elle.

Estrella se contenta d'incliner la tête et désigna la porte à sa jeune maitresse sur laquelle elle veillait depuis des années.

« Votre père et votre fiancé vous attendent Mademoiselle. »

Elizabeth se retourna vers elle, un instant paniquée.

« Et toi ?

- Moi ? S'étonna Estrella.

- Tu, tu seras là n'est-ce pas ? Plaida Elizabeth.

- Oh non Mademoiselle, ça ne serait pas convenable. » Souffla Estrella avec un pointe de regret.

Elizabeth s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains.

« S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle. Ma mère ne sera pas là et tu es…. De toutes, tu es… »

La future mariée s'interrompit et Estrella lui sourit gentiment, émue par l'aveu sous-entendu d'Elizabeth.

« Je serais là Mademoiselle.

- Merci, souffla Elizabeth, soulagée. Tu sais, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Estrella sourit, amusée.

« Je sais Mademoiselle, et ce sera surement aussi la plus belle nuit de votre vie…

- Là tu deviens offensante, » fit mine de s'insurger Elizabeth avant d'éclater de rire.

_**Trois heures plus tard**_

Les cloches avaient depuis longtemps cessé de résonner joyeusement pour fêter l'union d'Elizabeth Swann et de William Turner. Le cœur serré, Estrella regardait la silhouette solitaire de sa jeune maitresse, qui attendait, seule, la venue de son fiancé.

Autour d'elle les murmures grandissaient de minute en minute et le cœur d'Estrella se serra en entendant les remarques acides et cruelles des prétendues amies d'Elizabeth.

Son regard terne se posa sur la jeune fille et des larmes de pitié montèrent à ses yeux à la vue de la pluie qui ruisselait maintenant sur la noce et trempait les cheveux qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à coiffer.

Au milieu du chaos, insouciante des murmures et des gouttes, Elizabeth attendait, le regard fixé sur l'océan. Elle n'avait que faire de la pluie glacée qui inondait son dos, pas plus que du froid qui glaçait ses os, ni des chuchotements qui bourdonnaient derrière elle. Les mains serrées sur son bouquet, Elizabeth Swann pensait au plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle ne laisserait personne ne lui voler…

Estrella posa un regard révolté sur le soldat qui la chassait de l'assemblée.

« Je suis là pour le mariage ! Mademoiselle Swann elle-même m'a demandé d'être là. »

Le soldat ricana.

« Il n'y aura pas de noces ma fille alors rentre chez toi avant qu'on t'enferme. »

Estrella posa un regard inquiet sur Elizabeth et tenta de lui faire signe mais la jeune femme était comme imperméable au monde. Résignée, Estrella se décida à partir. Elle obéit comme elle l'avait toujours fait…

De nouvelles minutes s'écoulèrent.

Au milieu des débris de ses noces, Elizabeth Swann attendait toujours, les yeux fixés sur l'océan.

Une cloche retentit au loin et la jeune femme releva la tête.

Cette fois ce n'était pas le tintement joyeux des épousailles mais le grondement sinistre du glas.

Elizabeth frissonna à ce mauvais présage puis un bruit de bottes et de fers finit de la sortir de son attente hébétée.

Elizabeth se retourna et vit enfin Will.

Il avait les fers aux poignets.

Les doigts d'Elizabeth relâchèrent le bouquet que lui avait donné Estrella quelques heures plus tôt et elle remonta l'allée en courant jusqu'à son fiancé.

Elizabeth frôla le visage de Will et plongea dans les yeux de son fiancé. Les cloches répandirent à nouveau leur chant lugubre mais Elizabeth se força à les ignorer. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie…. Elle ne laisserait rien le gâcher.

La voix métallique d'un homme s'éleva et Elizabeth réprima un sanglot. Plus que les cloches, les paroles de l'envoyé de la Compagnie sonnaient le glas du plus beau jour de sa vie…


End file.
